Kurow
Kurow is a boy who serves as one of Chibiterasu's partners. The mysterious boy is found inside a fallen star that landed on Ryoshima Coast. He can play a flute that resembles Pillow Talk to generate damaging musical notes, and most notably, create a double-bladed sword of a glowing neon green light. He wears similar clothes to Waka, and like the other person, he is a member of the Moon Tribe. He is, however, a living doll copy of Waka created by the Moon Tribe member himself to be a seal of the evil Akuro when the time came with Chibiterasu. History ''Ōkamiden Kurow originally fell from a "shooting star" directly into the ruins of Northern Ryoshima Coast. He was first seen running away from guards in Sei'an City, having been captured by researchers within the ruins. He was first mentioned by Nanami when Chibiterasu met her for the first time, much to his confusion as the events involving Kurow had not happened to him yet. Kurow and Chibiterasu met in Sei'an City as he was escaping from the guards. Following the defeat of King Fury, Kurow and Chibiterasu became aware of the existence of Akuro. Worrying that Akuro's meeting with Orochi would spell destruction for Nippon, they followed him nine months into the past and landed on the Goryeo. After asking around the ship for information regarding Akuro, Chibiterasu and Kurow found the Conch Shell and brought it back to the ship's captain, who used it to summon Otohime. She offered to take both of them to the Sage Shrine in order to use the Knowing Jewel to learn more information about Akuro, but Kurow refused to go due to his aquaphobia. He instead left on his own to search for clues as Nanami took his place as Chibiterasu's partner, returning when Chibiterasu and Nanami cleansed the Goryeo from demons. Kurow and Chibiterasu then set out for the Moon Cave to stop Akuro from succeeding in his plans. They prevented the dark being from reaching Orochi's blood, but this only prompted him to travel further back into the past, with the duo right behind him. They landed in Kamiki Village one hundred years ago. They were well on their way to the old Moon Cave when Kurow's pendant gave him a strange message, leading him to separate from Chibiterasu once again. In truth, the pendant showed Kurow his true purpose, and he left to decide on what to do next. He eventually returned in the Moon Cave after Chibiterasu's adventures with Manpuku. Later, Kurow betrayed Chibiterasu and his friends by joining with Akuro in hope that he could overcome his own fate. Claiming to have no friends, he raised his own sword at Chibiterasu and the two dueled, with the latter emerging victorious. In battle, Kurow fights similar to Waka, but with noticeable differences, stemming mainly from Kurow's weapon. Kurow's sword is like Pillow Talk (Waka's beam sword) but its a double-headed beam sword. When Chibiterasu defeated his dark form, Kurow appeared and offered himself as a new vessel for Akuro. The evil being quickly possessed him, but then realized he could not control him. With Akuro inside his body, Kurow told Chibiterasu that he was actually a doll copy of Waka, and his true purpose was to act as a seal for Akuro. He then explained that the only way to destroy Akuro was for Kurow to die while he was possessed, as Akuro could not escape Kurow's body. He told Chibiterasu that he was ready, and he accepted his fate. A saddened Chibiterasu reluctantly carried out this task with the aid of Kuni. Before passing away, Kurow and the others were shown images of his adventures with Chibiterasu which were provided by his pendant. Satisfied by seeing what he believed to be "good times", Kurow peacefully passed away, happy his friends were all with him at the end. Characeristics Kurow has the unique ability to levitate, allowing him to cross gaps. In battle he attacks by sending explosive musical notes at the enemy. He speaks using some Western-styled anachronistic terms, specifically Californian (e.g. referring to Chibiterasu as "dude", usage of the term "hella"). Kurow is a flashy kid, and he can be a little bit full of himself, as he usually says something about him to impress people, despite people's lack of attention. He can also be very flirtatious, as was shown when he clearly shows his interest with the Scholar lady upon the first time he sees her, and he also offered his assistance just for her sake. Kurow can be a little bit insensitive, as when Kokari tells his name, said Kuni's name and Madame Fawn's, he loudly and impolitely questions about people's "animal names". Combat Kurow is not very difficult. He is extremely fast and his attacks are hard to dodge. It is wise to wait for him to stop attacking and retaliating with Chibiterasu's own attacks. This is because attacking him at any other time will likely cause him to strike Chibiterasu while he is still recovering from his cooldown animations after attacking. Many of Kurow's attacks can be evaded by running out of the way or simply jumping. It is also worthy to note that Kurow is impervious to all Celestial Brush techniques, unless he is stunned, which only occurs after he completes a combo string. Cherry Bomb in particular can do a tremendous amount of damage to him. When a third of his life bar is depleted, Kurow will glow with green light. He will then proceed to viciously assault Chibiterasu with incredibly swift attacks (his attack power also increases). Once again, it is wise for Chibiterasu to continue dodging Kurow's attacks until his aura dissipates; attempting to attack will only result in Chibiterasu's own pain. On the bright side, when Kurow calms down, he will be stunned for a good amount of time, leaving him open to powerful brush techniques. When two-thirds of his life bar are depleted, Kurow will use his wings to levitate in the air. He will then assault Chibiterasu with a wave of daggers. Chibiterasu must Power Slash them back to Kurow, which will leave him stunned long enough for Chibiterasu to deal major damage to him. Kurow will also enter his "rage mode" more often, so Chibiterasu must be wary at all times if he wishes to emerge victorious. Gallery kurow_chibi.jpg|Kurow riding Chibiterasu. ChibixKurow.png|Chibiterasu and Kurow team up. Trivia *When Chibiterasu isn't doing anything after 10 seconds (outside of battle), Kurow will lean against Chibiterasu's head while sitting and play his flute seemingly in a calm and slow motion. *Kurow is named after Minamoto no Yoshitsune's legal alias Kurō (九郎). **Interestingly, his template Waka is named after Yoshitsune's childhood name Ushiwakamaru. *Kurow retains his temporary antagonist position much like how Waka challenged Amaterasu in ''Ōkami, though Kurow's status was maintained for much longer than Waka's. *It is not known if Kurow was created before Waka departs from the moon due to the Moon Tribe cataclysm, during Waka's time on the Celestial Plain before True Orochi attacked, or after he returns to the plain following Yami's defeat. *His name also means crow in Japanese, which is an animal associated with tengu, which are often depicted having a crow-like appearance or wearing a yamabushi dress, which is also the dress that Kurow and Waka wear. References Category:Characters in Ōkamiden Category:Bosses in Ōkamiden Category:Partners of Chibiterasu Category:Moon Tribe